Du pire peut ressortir le meilleur
by RizzlesetCaskett
Summary: Cela fait maintenant 8 ans que Maura est mariée à un homme, Owen Walsh. Ils ont eu une petite qui a aujourd'hui 4 ans. Mais tout va-t-il bien se passer ?


**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous aller bien. Ne vous en faites pas pour ma ff "Amour impossible", je continu d'écrire. J'ai juste eu une idée entre temps et j'aimerai vous la partager avant que je ne l'oublie. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

Maura sortie en pleure du tribunal. Suivit de loin par Jane, prête à tout pour la consoler.

- _Maura ! Attends moi Maur' !_ cria Jane en courant après son amie.

Quand elle arriva à la hauteur de Maura, elle se plaça devant elle et la stoppa.

- _S'il te plait, ça te dirais de m'attendre ?_

Maura, anéantie, se trouva stupide.

- _Désolée Jane, mais... Il..._ Elle eu à peine le temps de commencé sa phrase qu'elle explosa en sanglots dans les bras de Jane.

- _Shuuuut ma belle, calme toi_ , essaya Jane en caressant tendrement son amie dans le dos.

- _Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Il va me prendre ma fille ! Tout ça parce que je ne veux pas rester avec lui !_

En effet, depuis quelques temps, tout allait mal entre Maura et Owen. Ils s'engueulaient à tout bout de champs, pour rien la plupart du temps. Ils ne dormaient même plus dans la même maison. Maura était chez Jane, avec Giulia pendant que Owen restait dans la maison qu'ils avaient choisit après le mariage. Jane, qui n'en pouvait plus de voir la blonde triste depuis environ quatre mois, l'avait poussé à divorcer. Ce que Maura finit par faire. Mais tout ne ce passa pas comme prévu. Owen, encore fou amoureux de Maura avait retourné la situation de sorte que, si Maura ne revenait pas vivre avec lui, il aurait la garde exclusive de Giulia. Ce qui était inenvisageable pour Maura comme pour Jane. Elle s'était mise à apprécier la petite comme sa propre fille depuis sa naissance. Elle la gardait de temps en temps, l'amenait et l'accompagnait à tous ses matchs de baseball. Et puis, lors des matchs des red sox, elles avaient l'habitude avec Maura de les regarder toutes les trois, chez Jane sur son canapé avec de bons pop corn. Bien évidemment, les vendredis soirs entre Jane et Maura n'avait pas cessé. Elles en avaient toutes les deux besoins, et surtout en ce moment. Cela brisait le coeur de Jane de voir Maura dans cet état à cause d'un abruti qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé. En même temps, quand on y repense, elle n'a jamais aimé aucun des amants de Maura. La jalousie peut-être, l'amour qu'elle portait à la blonde sûrement.

Une fois Maura calmée, elles étaient retournées chez Jane. La brune lui avait préparé un bain et un bon repas, pas trop gras pour une fois. Maura s'était mise en pilote automatique durant toute la soirée. Ce qui interpella Giulia. Une fois que Jane eu accompagné Maura jusqu'à sa chambre, elle s'occupa de la petite :

- _Dis Janie, elle a quoi maman ? Et tu m'as toujours pas dis pourquoi papa il vivait plus avec nous..._ Demanda la petite, triste que sa vie dérape ainsi.

- _Giulia, chérie. Écoute moi, c'est compliqué d'accord ?_ tenta d'esquiver Jane en vain.

- _Je suis assez grande pour comprendre ! S'il te plait Janie !_ Elle fit sa bouille de chien battu, celle qu'elle avait volé à Maura. Jane ne résista pas.

 _-D'accord. Tu sais, des fois, les papas et mamans, ils ne s'aiment plus et du coup ils ne vivent plus ensemble..._

 _-Et l'enfant il fait comment ? Il vit avec qui ?_

 _-Ça dépends ce que le juge décide ma puce..._

 _-Mais... Je comprends pas pourquoi tu me raconte ça..._

Le fait de devoir expliquer à une petite de quatre ans que ses parents divorcent n'était déjà pas facile, mais à l'expliquer à Giulia, c'était mission impossible pour Jane.

- _Parce que tes parents ne s'aiment plus ma chérie. Et si ta maman ne reste pas avec ton papa, c'est papa qui te gardera. Et tu ne verras plus jamais maman._

Il y eu un silence qui paraissait plus que gênant aux yeux de Jane.

- _Tu dis n'importe quoi !_ s'emporta la petite en partant en courant voir sa mère, dans la chambre. Elle ne voulait pas croire que ses parents, à elle, se séparent. Elle alla dans la chambre et se blottie tout contre sa maman.

- _Hey, ma puce qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda Maura, entendant sa petite fille pleurer, en la serrant fort contre elle.

- _Janie elle dit n'importe quoi !_

 _-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?_

 _-Que toi et papa vous ne vous aimiez plus, que vous vouliez vous séparer._

Cela brisa le coeur à Maura mais elle acquieça les dires de Jane et expliqua pourquoi à la petite. Elles s'endormirent finalement sur le lit de Jane pendant que la propriétaire faisait même chose sur son canapé.

Le lendemain, Maura se leva tranquillement en faisant attention à ne pas reveiller la petite. Alors qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuné de tout le monde, elle entendit Jane grogner contre son canapé. Elle sourit et lui apporta son café. Elle s'assit par terre, adossée au canapé. Jane, encore dans le paté, se laissa glisser telle une limace le long du canapé pour s'assoir à côté de la blonde.

- _Merci,_ bougonna-t-elle en s'étirant.

- _Désolée de m'être endormie dans ton lit avec Giulia. C'est moi qui squate, ça devrait être moi sur le canapé,_ dit tendrement la légiste en souriant devant la mou de Jane.

- _Non, t'inquiète. Tu vis une période difficile, t'as au moins le droit de dormir correctement,_ sourit la brune. _Ahhh ! Putain de canapé de merde !_ s'exclama-t-elle en touchant son dos meurtri par les ressorts de son canapé, beaucoup trop nombreux à son goût.

- _Jane, langage ! Et ne crie pas, tu va reveiller la petite._

 _-Houla ! S'cuse moi d'avoir un canapé pas fait pour dormir dessus,_ dit-elle, l'air faussement vexée.

- _Tu n'avais qu'à me laisser t'en acheter un nouveau,_ continua Maura.

Elles rirent avant que Maura ne passe ses bras autour des épaules de Jane et ne sentir son odeur. Jane, qui commençait à en avoir l'habitude depuis que ça n'allait pas avec Owen, l'encercla de ses bras.

- _J'ai tellement peur que ça se passe mal, Jane._

 _-Je sais ma chérie... On a pas d'enquête en cours au poste, alors je te promet qu'on va y travailler dessus avec Frost, Korsak et Frankie._

 _-Merci,_ dit la blonde au bout d'un moment.

- _Pourquoi ?_

 _-Tu as toujours été la pour moi et... j'ai l'impression que Giulia et moi on passe avant tout..._

 _-Et c'est le cas,_ la coupa le lieutenant. _Vous êtes ma famille toutes les deux. Vous êtes... comme le mari et l'enfant que j'aurais jamais._

Maura se redressa et regarda Jane, surprise, les yeux encore pleins de larmes.

- _Je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien,_ dit sincèrement la blonde.

- _Oh mais je l'ai déjà trouvé. Il y a juste eu plus rapide que moi.._ Dit-elle en la fixant et en espérant que Maura comprenne le message subliminal.

Alors que Maura allait répondre, Giulia descendit les escaliers en appelant :

- _Maman ?_

Maura se retourna, se leva et alla voir sa fille.

- _Salut mon coeur ! Pas trop mal dormie ?_ demanda-t-elle en la serrant contre elle.

- _Ca va. J'ai réfléchie. Et... Je veux pas vivre qu'avec papa. Je vous veux tous les deux..._

 _-Ma puce... Tu sais, c'est pas aussi simple de convaincre le juge..._

Après cette petite discussion, Jane, plus déterminée qu'un Russe pendant la guerre froide, partie et travailla toute la journée avec ses collègues et amis pour aider Maura. Alors qu'elle allait partir, heureuse d'avoir trouver une solution, Owen vint lui parler.

- _Bonjour Jane,_ dit-il comme si tout était normal, ce qui eu le don de l'énerver.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous faites la ?_ demanda-t-elle froidement en lui jetant un regard noir.

- _Je viens vous parler. À vous,_ répondit-il en ignorant le ton de Jane.

 _-Pourquoi moi ? Pour me dire quoi ?_

 _-J'aimerais que vous sachiez que je l'aime, je l'aime plus que tout._

Jane qui perdait patience explosa sur lui.

 _-Mais vous croyez quoi ? En faisant ça vous lui faites plus de mal qu'autre chose ! Elle aime sa fille mais elle en a marre de vous et de vos grands airs comme si vous aviez inventé un objet révolutionnaire ! Elle ne vous aime plus alors laissez la tranquille et acceptez la garde partagée !_

Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchie quand elle avait parlé mais putain ce que ça fait du bien de dire ses 4 vérités à un abruti.

- _Parce que vous croyez qu'elle vous aime, vous ?_

Cette question eu l'effet d'une douche froide sur Jane. Comment savait-il ? Et puis de quoi je me mêle ! Il n'en sait absolument rien de ce que ressent Maura !

Persuadée que si elle restait, elle lui referait le portrait, elle s'en alla sans rien ajouter. Les dernières paroles d'Owen tournèrent en boucle dans l'esprit de Jane jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dise qu'il avait raison. Maura ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Pas elle. Un lieutenant, pas très riche, voir même pas du tout. Et puis Maura aime les hommes. C'est donc en colère et en même temps triste qu'elle rentra chez elle. Elle donna le dossier béton qu'elle avait fait avec les gars à Maura avant de repartir. Maura la trouva étrange mais ne broncha pas lorsqu'elle l'entendit revenir à trois heures du matin totalement bourrée. Jane, en entrant, cassa un vase, sursauta et cria quand il s'explosa sur le sol. Maura descendit et fut choquée de voir Jane dans un état pareil mais elle ne bougea pas. Jane alla se servir un verre de vin alors qu'elle buta contre Bass et s'écrasa par terre en insultant la tortue de tous les noms. Puis, elle commença à faire la conversation au pauvre animal qui ne comprenait rien.

- _Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?_ Silence. _Tu m'as défoncé le cul..._ _J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux ! Si je veux être bourrée, je suis bourrée ! Tu ne pourras rien n'y faire ! Quoi ? Non ! Tu ne veux pas réellement savoir pourquoi je le suis. Qui en a envie ? Personne. À part... Personne. Ok ! Pas besoins de t'enervé je vais te le dire._

Puis, elle raconta à Bass la conversation avec Owen sans savoir que Maura l'écoutait attentivement. Puis, elle avoua à la bête qu'elle aimait Maura plus que comme une simple amie. Puis, elle lança sur son téléphone la chanson " _Billie Jean"_ de Michael Jackson.

- _Mais bon... Maura aime les hommes.. Et puis, l'autre abruti a raison. Même si elle aimait les femmes... Elle ne pourrais pas m'aimer... Quoi ? T'as vu la gueule ? Je vais finir vieille fille, sans mari ni enfant... Je ferais mieux de choisir le premier potable, sympa qui passe... Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? Pfff tu parle, tu pense pas toi hein ? Tant que tu as ta bouffe ça te va..._

Elle se releva difficilement et se servie enfin son verre puis elle commença à danser quand le refrain arriva. Elle but son verre en une goulée et invita Bass à danser avec elle.

 _Billie Jean is not my lover_

 _She's just a girl who claims that I am the one_

 _But the kid is not my son_

 _Billie Jean is not my love_ _r.._

Maura, encore trop sous le choc, ne bougea pas. Puis, elle remarqua que Jane était figée devant elle, la bouche grande ouverte. Pas parce qu'elle était surprise de la voir, non. Parce qu'elle ne voyait pas plus loin que ses pieds à cause de l'alcool.

- _Maura ? C'est toi ?_

Maura ne répondit point et se jeta littéralement sur Jane qui tomba sur les fesses une seconde fois, trop bourrée pour tenir debout.

- _Putain c'est une manie de mettre les gens par terre ici ou quoi..._ Râla Jane, le coccyx douloureux d'être tombée deux fois sur celui-ci.

- _Moi aussi, Jane. Moi aussi je t'aime.._

 _-Maura... Je veux dire... Je suis amoureuse de toi, ce n'est pas un simple je t'aime d'amitié._

 _-Je sais... Mais ça n'empêche pas que je t'aime quand même comme j'aurais du aimer Owen... Je t'en pris Jane, la prochaine fois qu'il vient te parler viens en discuter avec moi au lieu d'aller te souler et de parler à une tortue..._

 _-T'as tout entendu ce que je lui ai dis ou il te la répété ?_ demanda Jane.

Maura la regarda et vit qu'elle était sérieuse quand elle posait la question.

- _Jane, Bass ne parle pas et ne te comprends pas non plus..._

 _-Je suis sûre que oui..._

Finalement, Maura aida Jane à se relever et l'amena dans son lit où elles s'endormirent dans les bras de l'une l'autre.

Lors de la séance, Maura récupéra la garde partagée de Giulia grâce au dossier de Jane. Elle la remercia vivement ainsi que Korsak, Frost et Frankie. Owen, qu'en à lui, enrageait que son plan n'est pas marché. Mais ce pourquoi il enrageait le plus, c'était de voir que Jane et Maura sortait ensemble et qu'elle ne le cachait même pas. La nouvelle avait d'ailleurs était très bien prise par tout le monde, même Giulia avait été heureuse pour sa maman...

 **Voila ! C'est la fin de ce one shot ! J'espère qu'il vous as plus, on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite de "Amour impossible".**

 **Une suite peut être ?**

 **Bisous ! :D**

 **Sarah'fraichie**


End file.
